


Jim Gets Blown Away

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Make Outs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in excruciating detail, informed and consenting voyerism, semi public?? barely, where tf do i start w tags, withheld orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: Jim is behind on responding to his emails, so Bones comes up with a clever little challenge that'll get Jim filling out his emails as quick as possible. Spock walks in and enjoys watching before getting involved himselfEstablished McSpirk





	

Spock POV

 

 

“Jim,” Spock said in a brief greeting as he walked into the Captain's cabin. Jim was sitting at his desk, writing an email. Curiously, Jim's breathing rate was higher than usual and he had a slight sheen of sweat.

 

“Spock, hi,” Jim said without turning. “In the interest of full disclosure, I should tell you, Bones is under the desk.”

 

That would explain the Captain's perspiration. Leonard had alluded to this realm of activity earlier. Spock had found the thought an interesting one to consider, but had not done so at any great length.

 

“Is he lost?” Spock asked in mock ignorance. Jim breathed in sharply, for no obvious reason.

 

‘‘m workin’,” McCoy's muffled voice emanated out from under the desk.

 

Spock hid a smirk and walked around to the low couches they had. From his chosen seat he could see McCoy quite clearly, kneeled between Jim's wide spread legs, working away.

 

McCoy ignored Spock and ducked his head forward and kissed the stretch of skin between Jim's dick and balls, eliciting a telling gasp from him

 

“I see,” Spock said, raising an eyebrow at Jim. Jim blushed. “I have a report to read over, so enjoy yourselves,” Spock said, settling into his seat.

 

“You're gonna… you're gonna stay in the room?” Jim asked breathily. 

 

“Of course.”

 

Jim groaned and stared at him for a moment. He turned back to his console and hit send on an email. McCoy suddenly seemed much more committed to delivering his blowjob, swallowing all of Jim. Jim groaned again, his hands gripping the edge of the table hard.

 

When McCoy pulled off, Jim turned to check on Spock's reaction. Spock looked at him slightly disapprovingly and Jim whimpered.

 

\----------

McCoy POV

 

 

McCoy backed off when he needed to breathe, giving Jim a moment to calm down. There was a pause and he heard Jim whimper. He wondered what Spock had done from across the room to get that response. Jim was so far gone he could’ve just raised a condescending eyebrow, really.

 

McCoy rolled back onto his heels, holding his lips close to the top of Jim's dick, breathing lightly on him as he spoke. “Spock, he got mightily hard when you sat down. Not that he wasn't already a right desperate boy.”

 

“That much was clear, he is near panting. But thank you for telling me, Doctor,” Spock said distantly.

 

Jim had had long enough. McCoy pinched Jim's inner thigh and said, “Back to work.”

 

“Right,” Jim whispered. A moment later he was typing again.

 

McCoy surveyed the hard dick in front of him for a moment before raising his body slightly to lick slowly along the top of the length, wetting him again. Once he had finished his lick he found himself half buried in Jim's pubic hair and stomach and casually delved in, biting lightly just above the junction of his dick. He moved around the side, taking care to not drag his clothes across the tip of Jim's dick, and began nibbling lightly at any skin he found. He endured the uncomfortable sensation of Jim's wet dick pressing against his cheek, focusing fully on continual nibbling with the occasional probing tongue, which caused Jim to tighten his muscles briefly each time he licked.

 

He heard the simulated sound that meant Jim had sent another email and leaned back, took a moment to compose himself, and then took Jim entirely in his mouth, down to the hilt, in one go. This was the eighth time he'd forced Jim's length in him this evening, so he was entirely comfortable. He heard Jim moaning and scrabbling for purchase on the desk above him as he twisted his head from side to side, encouraging his throat muscles to move in irregular ways to stimulate Jim more.

 

Only once he really, truly needed to breath did he back off, pulling himself completely free. He took a few deep, steadying breaths and heard Jim doing the same above him.

 

After a few moments Jim started typing his next email.

 

McCoy mercilessly began lightly kissing the side of Jim's dick, moving slowly, infinitesimally up and then back, taking care that he touched no part of Jim except with his lips. 

 

He delivered the same soft, teasing kisses to the side, underside and tip of Jim's dick as he heard Jim’s haltered typing above him, the sound echoing through the chamber he was confined to. This had begun as a way to challenge and encourage Jim, but he found his own creativity being tested too. He began to open his mouth a tad more, giving Jim slightly wet, warm kisses, still moving with infuriating slowness. 

 

Finally he heard the sound of an outgoing email and quickly, after a breath, he dove in again. This time once he had Jim in his mouth he kept pushing, forcing his nose into Jim's stomach. He heard Jim let out a guttural groan. Then he began to hum, lowly, hitting the pitch that got Jim going best of all. Jim slouched in his chair, slipping forwards towards McCoy. After perhaps fifteen second McCoy was out of air and struggling, so he pulled away. While he heaved through his recovery he heard Jim moan quietly. 

 

Once Jim began typing again McCoy leaned forwards and began licking his balls lightly, barely moving the skin. 

 

“I see.” He heard Spock say.

 

McCoy ran his nose along the underside of Jim's dick, giving him the freedom to speak. “Figure it out, did ya, Spock?” he asked. He wet his tongue and ran it along the top of Jim's dick again, letting his spit fall down the sides, certain Jim could feel every drop.

 

“How many emails has he sent?” Spock asked.

 

McCoy breathed his hot breath onto Jim's dick and spoke letting his lips trail across his tip. “That was nine.”

 

“And how many has he still to go?” 

 

McCoy chuckled lightly and felt Jim's dick quiver in response. “Nineteen total, so another ten,” he drawled. He opened his mouth as far as he could and carefully took the tip of Jim's dick, making sure not to touch him. He closed his teeth and lightly, lightly, bit down a few millimeters below the head of his cock. As he sat there breathing heavily on Jim he felt a drop of precum hit his tongue and couldn't help but chuckle again. 

 

Just then Jim sent another email. McCoy lifted his teeth and closed his mouth tightly around Jim, holding the head of his dick in his mouth. He swallowed. He then slowly sucked another inch in and swallowed again. He heard Jim start to moan. Taking his time he sucked down to his hilt, pausing every few moments to swallow around him. He could hear Jim's repeated mutterings of, “Oh God, oh God, oh God.” McCoy swallowed slowly, leisurely, began to move back slowly, maintaining suction the whole way. When he finally pulled off there was silence for a beat then Jim whimpered, “Fuck.”

 

“That was fascinating, Leonard,” Spock said. McCoy ducked his head down to glance over at Spock. He was sitting with his legs spread at the couch, Padd still on but lying untouched next to him. McCoy grinned, pleased by the flush in Spock's ears and gave him a wink. Spock raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, but McCoy saw the blush spreading over his cheeks.

 

“Didn't you have work to do?” McCoy asked cheerfully. Spock nodded once, slowly, but did not look away. “You too, Kirk,” McCoy snapped, flicking a finger harshly across Jim's ankle.

 

Jim gasped and returned to typing the next email. 

 

McCoy ducked his head under Jim's dick and began mouthing at his balls. He sucked one of his testicals into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. He sucked harder and felt Jim's thighs start to shake. He was there for nearly a minute before Jim finally sent the email off. 

 

McCoy went down on Jim, holding him deep in his throat. He ground himself in deeper than he cared to go, tapping his gag reflex. He could hear Jim gasping desperately above him. 

 

McCoy pulled off and wiped the tears from his eyes. He glanced over at Spock and was surprised to see him still watching, leaning forward, his eyes glittering. “Enjoyin’ the show, Spock?” he asked, his drawl coming through.

 

“Indeed,” Spock said quietly. 

 

Jim started to type up his next email. McCoy was out of ideas and simply dove in, licking and sucking the base of Jim's cock, moving around him. 

 

Very soon the sound of an email being sent occurred and McCoy drew back. “Better not be rushing them,” he mumbled.

 

“It was a simple request,” Jim said quietly. 

 

McCoy wrapped his mouth around Jim's tip and hummed doubtfully in response. He swallowed once around the head of Jim's dick then pulled the rest of him into his mouth, swallowing hard around him. 

 

McCoy pulled of slowly, maintaining suction. Jim moaned. “Bones, please, please,” Jim whispered above him.

 

“What's that, Jim?” McCoy asked casually.

 

“Can I - can you - can I have more of you,” Jim moaned.

 

McCoy hummed in consideration. “Spock,” he called, “Care to weigh in here?”

 

“Leo,” Jim groaned.

 

McCoy raised his eyebrows at Spock in surprise, not expecting Jim to use his christian name. 

 

“He has been doing rather well, Leonard, perhaps allowing his request would be appropriate,” Spock said.

 

“Y’old softie,” McCoy said fondly. He turned back to Jim. “Type,” he barked.

 

Jim started typing hurriedly. McCoy wished he had a better view of him, the man would be a sight to see now. All flushed with his lip bitten. Breathing hard. His eyes glazed over. McCoy smiled to himself, taking Jim in his mouth again. He slid down Jim's dick softly, not sucking or pressing his lips. He heard Jim gasping for air above him while he typed.

 

McCoy drew back, then plunged down again, faster and harder this time. Jim gasped and stopped typing, his hands flying to grip the desk. McCoy gave him his benefit of doubt and sucked gently, pulling off again before diving down again.

 

“Bones, Bones, I can't-” Jim tried to speak.

 

McCoy pulled off with a mild pop. “Isn't this what you asked for?” he asked innocently.

 

Jim pushed his chair away from the desk and looked down at McCoy. He was gasping, trying to catch his breath. “You were right,” he said desperately, “I can't focus with that.”

 

Jim looked further gone than McCoy had imagined. His hair was a complete mess, his lips bitten red and wet. He was positively gorgeous.

 

“Well, now you know,” McCoy said, “But, darlin’, this is for you. You're getting what you ask for.”

 

“Bones,” Jim said uncertainly. 

 

“Get typing,” McCoy ordered. He grabbed the legs of Jim's chair and tugged him in roughly. He waited, breathing on Jim's erect dick, waiting for Jim to type. After a few breaths Jim started to type, very quickly.

 

McCoy dove down, taking Jim entirely in his mouth and sucking hard, putting everything he had into it. He pushed Jim as far down his throat as he could again and again, dragging his teeth lightly, carefully across the length of his dick and swirling his tongue around the tip.

 

Jim groaned loudly. Then breathed desperately for a few moments while still typing. He let out a loud yell, pushing his hips up and his cock down McCoy's throat. McCoy gagged but kept his head forced down, his constricting throat around Jim's dick.

 

Jim started saying his name loudly and quickly, pushing his head away. McCoy let Jim push him off. “Bones,” Jim groaned again. McCoy heard a thunk above him and assumed Jim was resting his head on his desk. “Close, too close,” Jim moaned.

 

“You misspelled  _ gratitude _ , Jim,” Spock said. McCoy popped his head out the side of the desk and saw Spock standing behind the collapsed Jim. McCoy grinned at him and was rewarded with a teasing eyebrow raise.

 

“Fuck,” Jim moaned quietly.

 

McCoy started stroking Jim's dick lightly with his hand, leaving himself free to catch his breath properly. “Say thank you, Jim,” he muttered.

 

Jim raised his head and looked at the screen. “Thank you, Spock,” he whispered. He fixed his typo slowly and added a closing line before sending the email off. 

 

Jim glanced down at McCoy quickly, a glint of worry in his eyes. McCoy winked and dipped back under the table. He heard Jim moan weakly in anticipation before he slowly sucked him down, leaving his fingers tightly curled around the base of his dick. McCoy held him there for a few seconds. He heard Jim's heavy breathing grow muffled. 

 

McCoy pulled off and began to crawl out from under the desk. Spock had tipped Jim's head back and was holding his arms to his side, kissing him deeply from behind, their mouths moving desperately. McCoy smiled and ran a thumb up Jim's throat, stopping his breath momentarily.

 

They broke apart and Jim looked at him in open confusion, panting. “I need a drink,” McCoy said softly, “I'm not done with you yet.” He looked up at Spock and smiled warmly, stepping closer. 

 

“Didn't get a chance to greet you properly,” McCoy muttered before leaning in to kiss him. Spock's hand ran over his cheek and down his neck, holding him close. McCoy kissed him deeply, making something of a show for Jim.

 

They drew apart and Spock murmured, “You taste like pre cum.” 

 

McCoy grinned at him and turned to raise an eyebrow at Jim, who promptly blushed.

 

“You should be typing, kid,” McCoy said. Jim turned and did so, speed reading the next email he had to reply to.

 

“Spock, you know the rules. Do what you want,” McCoy said softly, giving Spock another kiss. He turned and walked off to the sink and poured himself a glass of water.

 

When he returned a few minutes later Spock was on the ground in front of Jim, licking his tip intermittently while he ran his fingers up and down Jim's cock. 

 

Jim's breath was intermittent and gasped as he glared at the console, committedly typing.

 

While McCoy relaxed and sipped his water, Jim sent an email. Spock glanced self consciously at McCoy, who nodded once, raising his glass in a mock salute. Spock wasn't used to being in a position of power. 

 

He rose to the challenge beautifully, however, forcing Jim so far down his throat his nose pressed against Jim's abdomen. 

 

McCoy watched Jim closely as he half groaned, half sobbed, his hands dragging through his hair. Jim's toes curled and he quietened to a moan as Spock backed off. 

 

“He sent one other email while you were absent, and once now,” Spock said.

 

“Four left, then,” McCoy mused. “Are you ok to take one more, Spock?”

 

Spock nodded. McCoy sat back to enjoy the show. He couldn't see Spock very closely, but he seemed to be kissing and licking his way delicately back and forth over Jim's cock. Jim kept biting his lip quite hard, his fingers were shaking.

 

Before long he'd sent another email. Spock took Jim in his mouth slowly, luxuriously. McCoy knew how that felt and his semi grew at the thought.

 

Jim was holding onto the table for dear life. He'd stopped breathing and had his eyes tightly shut, trying to keep his reaction quiet. As Spock pulled off he failed, letting out a loud, low moan.

 

Jim began to type his next email after a few calming breaths all round. Spock watched McCoy carefully while he pressed his lips against Jim's tip.

 

“D'you want a hand, Spock?” 

 

Spock leaned away from Jim and slowly nodded once. McCoy stood up and drained his glass, ignoring Jim's fast typing as he took advantage of the break. He walked over to the desk, kneeling next to Spock. 

 

“Kiss his base,” he instructed. Spock rearranged and leant in, pressing his face against Jim's crotch to kiss him. “Like you mean it, Spock.”

 

Spock pressed his face in harder, his lips moving as he nuzzled the edge of Jim's dick. “Lick him,” McCoy said. Jim moaned. “Go lower, darlin’, to his balls.”

 

Spock obeyed, his head moving lower as he kissed and licked Jim's testicles. McCoy leaned in to whisper into Spock's ear. “Suck him, softly first, then get harder.” He listed to the sounds Spock was making, loving the control he had over these two. “Can you taste me? I've been all through there,” he muttered.

 

Jim moaned again. “Oh, God.” He was still typing, however slowly, so McCoy left him to it.

 

“Suck his other testicle, good boy,” McCoy muttered. “If you dip your tongue down you can tease his perineum.” Spock did so and Jim groaned again.

 

“Fuck, you're gonna kill me...”

 

“If you’d got those emails off faster, we'd be done by now,” McCoy said clearly.

 

Moments later the email was sent and Jim let out a sigh. McCoy ran his hand up Spock's neck and into his hair, pulling him gently off Jim's balls. 

 

He tightened his grip of Spock's hair and said, “Take a breath.” The warning clear.

 

McCoy placed Spock in front of Jim's dick and waited until he heard Spock take a steady breath. Once he had, McCoy pushed Spock down, holding him still with Jim's cock buried inside his mouth. After a few moments, McCoy shook Spock slightly, making his throat move around Jim. Jim let out a quiet, sharp moan. 

 

Spock grunted and McCoy pushed him for a second, pressing him down hard. Jim cried out weakly. After a second, McCoy let Spock go completely, removing his hand. Spock kept himself on Jim for another beat before flying off, gasping dramatically for air. 

 

McCoy petted Spock while his breathing calmed down. “You want out?” he asked softly while Jim panted above them.

 

Spock shook his head, his eyes wide and glittering. McCoy leant in to kiss him, their mouths immediately open and desperate. McCoy realised just how turned on he was, feeling Spock's kiss through his body. He had been treating this effort with Jim as somewhat clinical, an enjoyable challenge, but it seemed that Jim's endless moaning and dripping hard dick had gotten to him.

 

“Bones, I don't think I can…” Jim whispered tiredly.

 

McCoy pulled away from Spock with a sorry sigh. “Just two emails left, Jim,” McCoy said.

 

Jim groaned. “Two…” He sat up slowly and started to type. 

 

McCoy glanced at Spock then leant in, keeping eye contact, and licking the side of Jim's dick. Spock followed his lead and licked his side. McCoy kissed Jim's balls and felt Spock move back. McCoy looked behind him quickly and saw Spock gently licking the tip of Jim's dick. 

 

McCoy smiled and dove into Jim's balls, kissing and licking him roughly. Jim moaned. Jim moaned harder. 

 

“Fuck, is that both of you?” Jim groaned. McCoy moaned an agreement into Jim's balls and Jim gasped.

 

Jim stopped typing, leaning back in his chair with a blissful sigh. McCoy pulled away and pushed Spock off, refusing to treat Jim if he wasn't typing. 

 

McCoy pinched Jim's thigh, making his leg jump in surprise. “Get to typing,” he said shortly.

 

“Just a minute,” Jim said in a strained voice.

 

McCoy glanced at Spock and his expression went straight to his dick. McCoy shrugged, if Jim wanted a minute he could have it. McCoy leant over and kissed Spock, enjoying how quickly and keenly Spock returned the kiss. 

 

McCoy trailed a hand slowly down Spock's chest to his groin. He was pleased to feel Spock's hardness clearly pushing against his pants. McCoy moaned into Spock's mouth and started to rub Spock's dick through his pants. 

 

Damn, this was not an ideal place to make out, it was cramped and uncomfortable and there was a hard as all fuck dick at eye level. Spock snuck a hand behind McCoy's neck and gripped his hair, pulling him in for a kiss, holding himself below McCoy and McCoy suddenly didn't care in the slightest that the area they were occupying was too small. 

 

McCoy grabbed a fistful of Spock's shirt, tightening it and pushing him down to the floor, still kissing, still sucking. Spock moaned into his mouth and McCoy backed off, pulling Spock's lower lip with him for a moment, and looked down at him victoriously. Spock's blush got impossibly deeper.

 

“Hell, I wanna fuck you,” McCoy muttered, his tone almost vicious. Spock gave no response but to widen his legs and rotate his hips to that McCoy fell directly on him. McCoy hummed in agreement and ground down, eliciting a loud gasp from Spock. He pushed his hips against Spock again, the thrill coursing through him and making him unbelievably horny. He had to be hard as a rock by now. 

 

Spock rolled his hips up, clearly displeased with the pause in McCoy's actions. McCoy pushed back against him, forcing him hard against the floor, and let a curl run through his body like he were fucking Spock there. He paused after three mock thrusts and stared hungrily down at Spock. 

 

Hang on. “Is he typing?” McCoy asked. He stilled completely for a moment and listened, Jim was definitely finishing the email. “You sneaky shit, you're typing,” McCoy said, impressed despite himself. As he and Spock untangled themselves, avoiding any eye contact that could weaken their resolve to focus on Jim again, and Jim sent the email. 

 

McCoy smiled to himself briefly then quickly sucked Jim's dick into his mouth, holding him softly in his his mouth. He backed off before long and indicated silently the Spock should do the same. Spock quickly got into position and pulled Jim's cock into his mouth. McCoy enjoyed the startled jump that ran through Jim as his moment of respite was interrupted by Spock's warm mouth. Jim's moan was almost a sob as Spock let go.

 

“Last one, sweets,” McCoy muttered, scootching to the side to let Spock leave. While Spock crawled out, Jim started to type his last email, pausing noticeably between each word he typed. 

 

McCoy began to pepper Jim's hard dick with little kisses, letting his lips land wet and wanting on him. He heard Jim moan from something that wasn't his doing and spared a moment of creative imagination to think of what Spock could be doing to Jim above the desk.

 

They continued for two whole minutes, McCoy kissing and nuzzling intimately against Jim's cock while Spock did his magic upstairs making Jim intermittently moan deeply. It seemed to take Jim an age to tap out each letter, the faux mechanical sound heavy in the room otherwise filled with moans and breaths.

 

Jim's legs began to shiver, then to shake, his moans were quieter now but didn't fall silent beyond his need to breathe. McCoy could feel Jim's light thrusts forward, almost certainly completely unintentional. McCoy's grip around Jim's ankles grew steadily slick as Jim sweated in desperation. 

 

Finally the last email sent, and Jim sighed in relief before McCoy had reacted. As McCoy moved purposefully back onto his heels, lining up with Jim's dick, he heard the sound of a wet, desperate kiss. McCoy smiled to himself for a moment, then plunged down onto Jim's cock. 

 

He took his to the hilt on his first go, then moved back and pushed down again without removing his lips for a moment. He thrust his head down a third time and heard the kiss get interrupted as Jim swore quietly, then louder as McCoy forced it out of him with a fourth harsh thrust down his throat. 

 

McCoy kept going, breathing desperately through his nose when he could, but not bothering to make it a priority. Jim was so close already that they would be done soon. 

 

Jim grew louder, his legs shaking. He reached down and pushed his fingers into McCoy's hair, moving his hand with McCoy for a few more thrusts before his fingers tightened. McCoy moaned, the pull on his hair sending encouragement and fire through him. 

 

Jim took control, pulling him off almost softly only to rush him back in with greater ferocity than ever. McCoy found his nose buried in Jim's pubic hair, the back of his throat hit again and again with the hard tip of Jim's cock. McCoy didn't count, but after less than a dozen times Jim's hand tightened again, his other hand flying to join as he held McCoy in place, Jim's dick buried deep in his throat.

 

McCoy couldn't hear fully, his heartbeat filling his ears, but he knew the signals and sucked as hard as he could, swallowing and clenching his throat as Jim jerked and came in him. 

 

The moment he was done, Jim released him and McCoy shot backwards, breathing heavily. His eyes were watering and his hair hurt, but he felt triumphant. He looked up at Jim and smirked at the open mouthed, panting man still sitting in his work seat, staring down. Jim had tears on his face and bitten red lips. He had hickeys all down his neck, doubtlessly Spock's doing. 

 

“You alright?” Jim asked, still breathless.

 

McCoy nodded, not wasting breath on speaking. Jim pushed his chair back, giving McCoy the room to crawl on from under the desk. Spock helped him up, kissing his forehead, cheek, jaw and lower lip as he did so. 

 

“You did well,” McCoy said to Jim as Spock kissed down his neck, nibbling at his adam's apple. 

 

“I did well?” Jim repeated, incredulous. “You were amazing!” 

 

McCoy smiled and turned to Spock, pulling him to face him. “One minute, darling, then I swear I'm yours,” he murmured. Spock nodded, moving over to the couch.

 

McCoy leaned over Jim, kissing him deeply. Jim responded with as much enthusiasm as he could muster in his post orgasmic bliss. McCoy held Jim in place, his hand in Jim's hair, until he finally elicited a moan from him.

 

“I love you,” Jim whispered as McCoy stood up. 

 

McCoy caught Jim's hand, kissing his knuckles. “I love you too, sweetheart. But I think Spock wants to fuck me, so I'm gonna head over there. You're very welcome to join us.”

 

Jim let a lazy smile grow across his face. “I'll turn up once my legs feel less liquid, you've got the devil's tongue.” 

 

They kissed once more then Jim pushed McCoy off, hurrying him towards Spock. “Go on, he sounds like he's fingering himself already.”

 

“God, I hope so,” McCoy muttered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i recognise that the ending is shit, but get this. i finished most of this like 4 months ago and knocked out the last thousand words this week so that it could just be fuckin posted. so this is where i will leave it <3


End file.
